


“i bought you a ticket.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [69]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Holidays, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Hazel is leaving the country to visit Hong Kong and Daisy does not take the news well.Modern AUWritten for the sixty-ninth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Kudos: 18





	“i bought you a ticket.”

“What do you mean?” Daisy asks me, almost dropping her copy of  _ Lord Edgeware Dies _ . “You’re going  _ home _ this summer?”

With a nod, I pull out my plane ticket from where it’s marking my place in  _ Red, White & Royal Blue _ . “I’m leaving when school finishes, early on Saturday morning.”

“You can’t  _ leave _ ,” she protests with a rather choking gasp, unlike how composed she has sounded for the last four weeks of everybody having seventeen consecutive mental breakdowns over our exams. “I  _ need _ you, Watson.”

The desperation in her voice astonished me, and I felt my resolve breaking underneath my feet as tears began to gather in my eyes. I blinked and a tear dripped down my cheek, and the tension in my chest threatened to snap into sobs. Daisy and I have not been properly apart for more than two weeks since we met when we were twelve, and we have begun to rely on each other in a way that is almost unhealthy. Separation weighs heavy on us both, especially now that we are eighteen, and now I am leaving for the long holiday after our A-Levels, separating myself from Daisy and tearing us away from each other. 

I didn’t think that Daisy would  _ care _ so much about me leaving for Hong Kong, ridiculous for how many years we have been best friends. For some reason, I didn’t understand that she would find my leaving the country absolutely heart-aching, as painful as she found Bertie leaving for university even though it’s only a few weeks of my absence.

“You won’t die without me,” I joke with a heavy heart, sitting down beside her on her bed. “You’ll have Bertie, won’t you?”

Shaking her head almost frantically, she says, “He’s… he’s in Paris, remember? With Harold! I’ll be alone, Hazel, and if Felix and Lucy go away and you’re not there, they won’t let me stay alone and I’ll have to stay with my parents!”

_ Oh _ .

I didn’t realise that Daisy needed me that much. I genuinely… my hands twitch over my book.

“I need you with me, Watson.”

That does it. I snatch my book from where it’s laying unassuming on the sofa, and I snatch the second ticket from its place in my book and hold it up. “Here,” I say, holding it out towards her. “I bought you a ticket.”


End file.
